


Sinful Acts of... Sins?

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Cock Slut, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Link has the mind of an adult but is a dirt cock slut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Stomach Bulging, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, seriously this is sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Link, taken back in time to relive his childhood, decides to instead have a lot of sex in his ten-year old body. Even with the mind of an adult, he sluts himself around, because he knows just how much Hyruleans like little boys.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ingo/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link (Legend of Zelda)/Other(s), Link/Mido (Legend of Zelda), Link/Talon, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Sinful Acts of... Sins?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I don’t know what I’m doing :)

“P-please-“ 

Lying in the middle of a rather large bed in Hyrule castle. Link wonders quite adamantly how he wandered into this situation. Legs spread as wide as they will go, dark fingers spreading his hole open; they hadn’t even dove in yet, but the breath was warm against him, and Link laid there in anticipation. Frankly, if it were for the fact that Link was technically an adult, this would have never happened. But there was a lot before this specific moment… 

To put it shortly, after Link had defeated Ganondorf while he was an adult — Zelda wanted him to go back and live his childhood. But there where a few flaws with that sentiment. One, Link discovered the idea of sexual gratification, and had his ass beat in a few times after waking up from his slumber. He was more than sure that Shei-Zelda knew that. Either from watching it herself, or from word of mouth, like Navi or some other surviving local in the area. Link made quite the name for himself. 

When he was sent back, he was more than willing to go to Zelda and tell her about the mass destruction that was going to ensue over the years. However. Link thought differently for… many reasons. 

One, the people across Hyrule were his friends once. They are not anymore, and just blindly saying ‘Ganondorf is going to take over the world’, may not sit well with others, even if they hated the guy. 

Two, Link still had the mindset of an adult. He thought like one, he acted like one most of the time, but he never realized the amount of sexual innuendo shot directly at him from a very young age. Mido specifically, 

And of course, Link used that to his full advantage. 

He knew he had to be broken in. So when Mido stepped aside with him, it wasn’t for a long conversation about Links absents and ‘sorry I treated you like that bud,’ that Link had honestly expected. He forced Link down to his knees, freed his cock from the confines of his Kokori outfit, and forced the dick into his throat. He wasn’t complaining though. It was sudden, yes, but not unwanted. Mido had the physique of a child his age, and the dick to prove that, however. Technically speaking he was much older. And having no one to turn to when it came to sexual frustrations, Link let the man use him.

Balls slapped against his chin, wet slurps as Link eyes watered. It was small, yes due to Link being more used to his adult body, and being able to swallow dick much better, it battered with every slide into the back of his throat. Link was happy to gag away at it, and pull out his own boy cock, hard for not the first time at this age, but now he knew what to do with it. Mido gripped his hair, forced himself down his throat and Link bobbed with it. Who could blame him? 

“Mhm-“ Mido hummed, “B-been wantin’ to do this to ya for a while,” he started to slow down, wanted to let Link hear what he had to say, slow but forceful thrusts. “Wish I woulda known sooner that ya wanted it to. Been waitin’ too lon- Hmm!” 

Link swallowed his cock more down his throat, the sensation was immediate because Mido stuffed his mouth completely just then. Not coming, but teetering on the edge of release. Mido, built enough sensibility though to ease himself, slowly slid his dick out of Links mouth, and slapped it against his face. It was red and warm to the touch with spit. Link wasn’t faring any better though, his mouth was open, a line of spit connected from his tongue laced with pre to the tip, and Link was sure he looked practically wrecked. 

Mido laughed, and Link stared back with his boy eyes, “Please, I can’t-“ it was a fake plea of a ten-year old boy who wanted to have his first orgasm. 

He was pushed in his back, ass in the air, and his legs spread as wide as they would go, Mido settled himself into Link tight little boy ass. It was a a challenge, Mido have to fuck open Link raw and hard with no prep and admittedly it did hurt quite a bit, and he was a boy, so it wasn’t like he was going to provide his own form of lubrications, but Mido was a tenacious little fucker, so he used a lot of spit to force his way in, and fortunately after a while of hard thrusts and bits of encouragement from Mido, Link grew back into it, and the hard thrusts jarred him into a haze of pleasure. Mido being next to his ear-

“You like that? Huh?” 

Balls clapping in his ass, creating loud slaps that could be heard no doubt throughout the woods, and Link was unsure if he was meant to respond. 

A hand came down in his ass in a harsh slap, “Mm, I could always tell you were a little boy slut.” 

“Please, please, please.” Link begged, he trembled with pleasure, he was probably going to come without having his boy cock touched once! A shiver quaked through his body, and Mido let out an arrogant chuckle and took Links dick in hand and started to stroke. His finger was positioned just under the head where he was most sensitive. And finally Link arched his back and let out a primal groan of satisfaction, tiny ropes of cum from his first orgasm sprinkled onto his stomach. Link couldn’t stop trembling with each thrust inside of him, he was jarred from the ground, and Mido didn’t stop.”

“I knew you were a slut.” His voice was hoarse as he kept pounding away. And Link was almost too sensitive for it, but he held out until Mido finally came inside of him. When he pulled out, come chased his dick and it dripped down the sides of his used hole. 

In the end though. Link was forced to clean up, and he rested back at his old treehouse. Sore and tired. 

The next day though, Mido winked at him, and Link was fully set on fulfilling this little quest as he left Kokori forest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are accepted ;))


End file.
